The Immortal Child
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Charlotte comes across a ten year old child whose been bitten by a vampire withering in an alley way during her hunt, without thinking she took the child home to Peter and two decided to keep them, regardless of the trouble they would get into with the Volturi. And what of the creator of the child?


This is a new story I thought of, an I know I should really be finishing my others. And I will sooner or later. :)

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the canon characters they belong to SM

* * *

A woman was walking through the streets of a small town she decided to hunt in, she had just finished her meal, her eyes a bright crimson shining in the dark roads. Her skin was pale as the moon. She was a short woman, with long pale blonde hair; she wore a pair of jeans, a belt and boots, along with a white tank top covered by a brown jacket. She looked almost pixie like but yet she wasn't.

The woman despite being alone and walking up a dark deserted street didn't seemed bothered by it, she looked at ease and aware of everything. Before long she paused though and looked down an alley her eyes narrowed slightly. She smelled the heavy sweet scent of blood, along with small whimpers that turned into screams; screams of a child. She soon heard something else long with being assaulted by the smell of another being, another vampire. Another scream and the woman made up her mind; she started down the alley at a speed no human could keep up with.

Up a head she saw someone, she wasn't sure of the gender but they were holding the child, not drinking the kids' blood, just holding the kid while biting into different spots on the kid. She increased her speed into a run but the other vampire saw her and dropped the kid to the ground before sprinting off giving off an insane laugh, one the sent a shiver up the woman's spine. She didn't chase the other, only turned to look at the suffering kid, he had bite marks up and down his arm, as well as on his neck.

The child was struggling for breath as Charlotte knelt down next to him, a small frown on her porcelain face. She felt disgust at the vampire who bite him, though she herself hunted humans, she would never kill a child unless she lost control. It in her mind was wrong and unjust. "Poor thing, to young," She murmured placing her hands on either side of his head ready to snap his neck. It wasn't really as cruel as people would think, not in a world where if a child was turned into a vampire then he was dangerous, though it did sadden her she knew it needed to be done.

"Help," A small voice whimpered through a scream, she found herself looking at the child's face, he was young no older than ten still the age to be considered a child. If she remembered correctly Jane and Alec were on twelve or thirteen and barley over the age. Sighing she stared at him for a moment more.

Despite the bites marks pouring blood, he was an innocent looking child, and rather cute. His hair was a sandy blonde and blue eyed, he was tanned, but was also dressed poorly, his clothes were old, not tattered but it resembled clothes of a pour family at most. He had a dog tag around his neck; it was flipped revealing the engraving that the woman could read clearly.

_Travis Carter_

_Diabetes_

The woman frowned but didn't remove the dog tag instead she just shook her head, the kid wouldn't need it no more that was for sure, but she wouldn't take it just in case he , the woman watched him a moment longer as once again whimpered out a help. Closing her eyes she took hold of his head again but she found herself unable to actually snap his neck, she couldn't kill him. "I'm sorry child, the pain will end soon. I promise." She whispered as she stood up the child cradled in her arms. Giving a quick look around, she took off in the direction of hers and her mates' home. Apologizing to the child, even more, she felt guilty now, she should have ended his pain, not left him suffer the life of a vampire. But something inside her wouldn't let herself do it. And she found herself being shellfish as a thought went through her mind. _I wonder if Peter wants a son._

* * *

Well what ya think?


End file.
